The League of Jaegers
by Shiekah Tetra
Summary: On 2014, monsters appeared and wrecked havoc on the coastlines of Earth, leaving destruction in each of it's wake. Humanity had to bond together to create monsters of their own to fend of the horrors of the deep. About a year later, when more monsters called Jaegers were being built, a group, a league of pilots banded together to make: The League of Jaegers.Will feature most champs
1. The Scouting Tempest

So I was thinking, where are all the LoL and PR crossovers?

* * *

Date: 2018, July 10th.

The alarm blared into the pilots ears, snapping his groggy mind from peaceful warmth to icy cold awareness as he threw his blankets off of him and swung off of his bed, thoughts alert and excited. The youngest off all Jaeger pilots, Teemo, swung into his clothes, shaking Kennen awake for their first battle.

The boy was skinny in stature but had bright blue eyes. Red hair tumbled down his head, poorly cut and messed up from sleeping, and he was currently wearing bright green pajamas that were much to big for his small size.

The boy dressed in purple grumbled and pulled the thin fabric over his head,

"C'mon Kennen! They're gonna send in Zed if we don't get out first!" Teemo enthusiastically said, tugging the blanket that hid his Co-pilot,

"Dun wanna."

"Please! This is our first chance! It's a category two! I dun wanna fight a four when they call us out for the first time!" Teemo tugged the blanket again, "I wanna see my-our, our mines blow up!"

This made the lazy pre-teen shift and finally stand up, short black hair stuck up from his pillow and dull cyan eyes glared up at the pilot who just grinned with his perfectly white teeth and bed hair. Kennen got up and went to his drawer. Teemo, seeing his co-pilot finally get up, dashed to his drawer to change out of his pajamas with a small skip in his gait.

In truth, Kennen was reluctant about the entire thing but his bombs that he had made with Teemo was something he wanted to see. He sighed and prepared to suit up for their Jaeger:

The Scouting Tempest

_Why did we agree on 'Scouting' Tempest again?_

* * *

Name: Teemo

Age: Thirteen

Country: Canada

Stationed: Alaska

Height: 3, 8 feet

Pilot

* * *

Name: Kennen

Age: Fourteen

Country: Japan

Stationed: Alaska

Height: 3, 9 feet

Co-Pilot.

Jaeger: The Scouting Tempest

* * *

In the Cafeteria with Akali, Shen and Zed.

Akali unconsciously picked at the table with one hand and ate with the other, wearing her forest green and deep blue uniform for her Jaeger so she could be ready at any given moment that her little brother was threatened. In fact, she had tried to persuade the commander so she could deploy along with the Scouting Tempest. However her request was turned down immediately, she didn't question her orders but this one made her skeptical, something that she was inwardly shamed with.

So here she was now, sitting with Shen and his rival, Zed.

Shen had black hair like her and Kennen, though a bit more well kept today. Yellow eyes scanned her features silently and his lips pursed as if he wanted to say something. He was also wearing his uniform, identical to hers expect made for a man. He also wore a pair of decorative daggers on his back, the commander said strictly decorative, any use of those weapons against another person would be rewarded with a firm slap to his pride and honor and he would suffer expulsion.

Zed also sat with them, albeit across the table so he wouldn't have to be side by side with Shen. The two had an unexplained hate toward each other that neither of them shared, though it wasn't a friendly, competitive rivalry. These two sent glares back and forth and if looks could kill, both of them would've evaporated in a pillar of flame on the spot, obviously it was something very personal. A few rumors think that it might have been an ongoing war between their clans but when the Kaiju appeared they had to join forces. Some thought that Zed was a Yakuza heir and Shen was the prodigal son of a policeman. Total nonsense.

The man glared at Shen from across the table through his dark brown hair with gleaming red eyes, Shen returned the look full force while Akali rolled her eyes at them both and took a bite of her toast. At least it stopped his questioning looks,

Teemo ran by quickly, excited expression on his flushed face as he took a bite out of a loaf of bread on the run, in his gear which was a combination of yellow and purple, though more of the yellow. He kicked past with a cloud of dust and full few minutes later a boy with black hair and dull eyes walked past, taking his time as he munched on an apple, metal mouth guard down, his gear more a dark purple in color.

Akali nearly snapped her fork in half as anxiety hit her full force, she was thinking of walking right up to the higher ups and demanding Kennen to be taken off of the Jaeger list. She was about to go do just that when Shen placed a strong hand on her arm that made her stop, Akali looked down at Shen with eyes that were flaring but one look at Shens calm face made her hesitant. She looked back to Kennen who was being dragged away by Teemo to their Jaeger and back to her pilot. She finally relented and his grip released her arm as she sat back down.

"What was that Shen? Having an inside conversation with your girlfriend? I didn't know that you two were that close." Zed takes a bite of his eggs,

"At least I have one." Zed stopped mid chew and his hair covered a his eyes. He resumed after a second.

No, Akali and Shen were not dating, they were professionals with their job and wouldn't let relationships get in the way. Well less professional with Shen because of his hate for Zed. Akali wasn't even sure that he would save him if a Kaiju was mauling him and his brother.

Speaking of brothers. Sean came and sat next to Zed. What was strange about the two was that they were completely identical in shape, weight and height but Sean was completely black. Not figuratively, his hair was dark charcoal, his eyes were dull and colorless, his skin was dark and his clothes were always black. He never talked or muttered a sound but was Zed's co-pilot and little brother by one minute.

Still, Akali worried for her brother's safety but it as going to happen eventually, so she swallowed her anxiety and steeled her emotions,

"I hope for all to go well with and for him." She said quietly, barely seeing Shen's calm nod as he spooned some oatmeal into his mouth.

* * *

Name: Akali

Age: 23

Country: Japan

Stationed: Alaska

Co-Pilot

* * *

Name: Shen

Age: 27

Country: South Korea

Stationed: Alaska

Pilot

Jaeger: Shadow Eye

* * *

Name: Zed

Age: 25

Country: South Korea

Stationed: Alaska

Pilot

* * *

Name: Sean

Age: 25

Country: South Korea

Stationed: Alaska

Co-pilot

Jaeger: Master of Shadows

* * *

With Teemo and Kennen

Teemo dragged his co-pilot to their Jaeger, Kennen yelling at him to let him go. He suddenly stopped as a gigantic monster machine was being transported toward them,

The Enforcer. The Jaeger had enormous fists that were three times larger than the cockpit, at each knuckle a large spike was mounted. On it's back was a gun, a sniper rifle that could shoot a compacted beam of "complete awesomeness". The beams actual complexion was unknown, the pilots had designed it themselves and refused to give up the name and plans, so the co-pilot took the initiative to name the bullets.

Teemo's mouth dropped and Kennen stumbled behind him as he stopped, pulling his mouth guard up as he looked questioningly and annoyed at Teemo until he saw what he saw and his mouth dropped inside his own mouth guard. The two pilots walked in front of it, well one of them sauntering and the other gracefully walking.

Vi and Caitlyn, Teemo's personal heroes. He rushed up to meet them,

"-id you see how that mouth was completely crushed, that felt damn good seeing that we could destroy those fucking bastards!"

"Please refrain from using that vulgar language in my presence Vi." A steely voice answered,

"Aw, Cupcake, don't be so harsh, you enjoyed firing away that jackass's face too! Jackass, I like that! Jaaaackaass!"

"Don't call me that in public!"

"So I can still call you that in private?"

"No!"

* * *

Name: Caitlyn

Age: 29

Country: North America, Texas

Stationed: North America, California

Pilot

* * *

Name: Vi

Age: 28

Country: North America, Oklahoma

Stationed: North America California

Co-Pilot

Jaeger: The Enforcer

Currently stationing at Alaska for repairs after losing connection with Command after a fight with a Kaiju. Will deport back to California as soon as repairs are completed.

* * *

Welp, first chap :D was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. I'm not sure If this will get much attention but it's worth the try.


	2. The Pulsefire Explorer

Ezreal and Eugene, Thousands of feet below the surface.

* * *

The large machine tromped along an abyssal plain, darkness surrounding everything. The blonds were vaguely reminded of another person in their League, the shifty Nocturne. That guy had a strange obsession of sitting in dark rooms and hiding in shady corners. Ezreal questioned why he even did so,

_Maybe because he's the only one who can pilot a Jaeger by himself,_ Eugene thought to him, turning his blue eyes to his younger brother with a smile.

_Maybe. But there's bound to be more people who can do that. _Ezreal thought back. _I can never get used to you intruding in on my thoughts! I'm really glad that I don't like anyone or have any strange sexual preferences cause then you'd be a big prick about it._ Laughter rung out loud and Ezreal couldn't help but smile back.

Ezreal, a young, bright man who was the 9th member in the league, his brother had joined three years later enabling them to own and pilot a Jaeger. They called it the Pulsefire Explorer, the only Jaeger used for anything and not just killing Kaijus. Well, the only Jaeger to get away with it. Both brothers had an unsatisfying need to explore and to figure puzzles out.

Both had blond hair, Eugene's locks were a bit paler than Ezreals. Both had strikingly vibrant blue eyes that glimmered with intelligence and creativity, Ezreal's however took on a more icy color than Eugene's royal blue. Ezreal wore a trade-mark grin on his face most of the time while his more mature older brother wore a more composed and level look.

The Jaeger turns it's head just in time to catch a glimpse of a deep sea fish. The Pulsefire Explorer was the only Jaeger able to stand enormous amounts pressure from all angles. The mountain of steel glowed a light teal in the abyss, not the best of choices in deep sea exploring, scaring off the creatures. But what they were really looking for was any other openings to the other world, too far down for satellite to see. So far, and thankfully, they haven't found anything,

_I wonder what it's like to be a Kaiju,_ The younger thought suddenly,

_Maybe like an ant._ The elder responds,

_Fffff- Stop doing that! _Ezreal glares at his brother,

_I can't! I do it subconsciously, I can't not unhear your voice inside my head,_

_Why the all negatives?… Can't unhear….. Can not hear….Can't unhear….that hurts my head._

_Stop thinking about it then._

_Easier said than done big bro._ Ezreal sighed, turning his attention back to the darkness in front of them. _So an ant huh? Then what does the queen want?_

_Dunno._

The Pulsefire halted in it's steps. One hundred yards in front of them was a deep, ominous crevice, a possible entryway for the Kaiju. Ezreal was hesitant, unease creeping into his mind and then into Eugene's.

_It's okay baby brother._

_I know. I kn- wait, _baby_ brother!? Dude! I'm 18, finally an adult! And it's not helping that you're listing off all the possible ways this could go wrong._

Eugene was, in fact, listing off all the different ways they could fail in their most recent exploration and end up killing themselves. They were not connected to command, thousands of feet below the surface, if one screw got loose they would be crushed. Maybe in the jump down they would fall on a heat vent, melting the systems and them. Or perhaps they couldn't get back up because the jetpacks and thrusters wouldn't engage, or

"_Stop it!"_ Ezreal yelled at his brother with wide eyes, both metal and verbally.

Eugene looked over at Ezreal, suppressing his grin as best as he could but his eyes laughed. Ezreal looked at him in disbelief and the other laughed out loud, no longer containing his amusement.

_You asshole! _Ezreal tried to keep a serious look but broke out in a smile and turned to face the scar in front of them.

The Jaeger marched forward until they reached the edge, Ezreal was expecting the side to crumble under the weight of the large metal monster. They crouched,

"Engaging Pulsepack." Eugene said into the recorder. There was a loud whirring behind the two as the machine opened it's back up to uncover the two enormous jets that hummed with power. The two jumped as one into the crevice, the jets flaring to soften their descent down into the pitch black water. Ezreal glanced to his side to see the wall disappear as they fell deeper.

_Well at least we won't be grinding against anything._ The elder thought.

_That's what s- NO_ Eugene smirked at his little brother at his attempt to cover the sometimes vulgar joke.

"Distance to sea floor, one hundred meters and falling." P.E.A.R.L said. P.E.A.R.L was their Jaeger AI, alerting them to upgrades and damages. She was also programmed with a sense of humor…which was horrible. Because it was extremely dry and taken straight from the internet.

"Thanks Pearl." Eugene said out loud as he moved his body as one with his brother to brace themselves against the rising rock.

All was silent in the cockpit suddenly, concentration keeping the men quiet.

There was a loud bang and shudder in the cockpit as they hit the ground, Ezreal tensed, waiting for any damage report that he feared would happen any second. Eugene on the other hand looked calm and stoic. Metal creaked against metal as the pressure increased once again, creating a screeching sort of sound. The panels that toggled each of the systems whirred around them as they checked for any potential threats to their safety.

There was another moment of silence before the younger let out a relieved sigh. Nothing happened. He looked to his brother with a grin who returned it. P.E.A.R.L spoke up,

"Sir, Kaiju signature spotted fifty meters away from current position."

"WHAT!?" Ezreal yelled.

"Whuh?" Eugene gaped, was there a portal down here as well. Both pilots had a sense of great dread well up in them. Right now, their Jaeger was withstanding enormous amounts of pressure for them, if they had to face any sort of category it would kill them. Like before, any screw that fell out could end up with them being crushed on the spot.

"Pulsefire Cannon activated." P.E.A.R.L's robotic voice broke them out of their stupor and both prepared themselves to fight. There was a tingle in both of their left hands as the machinery loaded the plasma shooter. It's design was much like the Gyspy Danger's, however it was always in weapon form, making only one hand available for picking things up or punching.

"What category Pearl?" Eugene asked. There was a sudden beep,

"None of my readings match up to a category, Eugene."

The Jaeger approached the spot cautiously, cannon loaded and facing forward. A red laser zipped around the darkness, that was one thing that P.E.A.R.L freely controlled and it contained her programming in that small cylinder mounted on the left side of the Jaeger's head. It focused on one mound that was approximately three meters in height and one and a half in length.

"What is that?" Ezreal said out loud, eyes wide at what they saw,

"I don't know…."

In front of them, was a collection of three large eggs. One, a grayish green, another a vibrant violet and the other a blood red, all throbbing and moving.

* * *

Name: Eugene

Age: Twenty

Country: North America, Arizona

Stationed: North America, Hawaii

Pilot

* * *

Name: Ezreal

Age: Eighteen

Country: North America, Arizona

Stationed: North America, Hawaii

Co-Pilot

Jaeger: The Pulsefire Explorer

* * *

The next day, in the LoJ's conference room located in the LoJ's dorms in Alaska.

* * *

"Why are we here?" The hot tempered Vi demanded as she crossed her arms pacing around impatiently. All the available Jaeger pilots, which counted up to a striking number of 102, either sat in the room or had their own monitor to the room.

Swain spoke up from his own speaker, "Quiet. Your irrationality and short temper will get us nowhere."

"Sit down Vi." Ordered Caitlyn, who gave her co-pilot a steely glare. She looked like she was going to protest but one look at those serious eyes made her hesitant. She sat down next to her pilot with a growl.

"Now the Pulsefire brothers have summoned us for a reas-" Master Yi was cut off,

"If it has anything to do with their fucking explorations I'll kick their asses because it's fucking midnight over here! And I will tell you, I am not a fucking person who likes to be woken up at any time when I'm asleep." Tryndamere growled from his monitor, his co-pilot, Ashe visually trying to calm him down.

"I find it relaxing." Nocturne said with his dry voice, it always sounded like he was out of breath, making each word sound hissed,

"Course ya' would ya' darkness freak!" Graves spoke up.

This sent the room into a roar of yells, insults and curses. A few of the participants just looked bored at what was happening around them, some of the younger ones, a few teens looked uncomfortable or scared at the adults yelling at each other. A few were actually taking light of the situation and laughing. The noise increased until someone finally yelled out,

"ALRIGHT YOU ASSHOLES, and ladies, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Please girls." Eugene yelled, followed by his brother. A few of the pilots looked insulted, the few that had stayed quiet as the turmoil boiled around them but they kept their protests inside, not wanting their headaches to worsen.

Ezreal looked around seriously with his striking eyes, "So who isn't present?" He looked at the board,

"Rammus, he never answered the call

Teemo and Kennen are out with their friends celebrating their first kill,

Yorick was injured and is recovering, the doctors intercepted the call and denied his presence,

Hiemerdinger, supposedly in his workshop,

Fizz, suspended for throwing tomatoes at personnel for a week yelling "A clip turned on," 'It's SCP 504!' , can't contact until further notice.

Fiora, practicing her swordsmanship

Lucain, still in training

Maokai and Zyra are out of station." P.E.A.R.L relayed information to them.

"Thank you Pearl." Orianna beat it to Ezreal.

"Alright! Listen up everybody! Everybody includes you too Shen and Zed." Eugene straightened up, arms firm behind him and shoulders taught back,

"What you all are about to hear, is extremely confidential to only League personnel only! Letting knowledge of this out will result in being banned from the league." A few took their heads off of their knuckles and looked more intently on the young man,

"We have discovered something in one of our recent trips that-

"I FUCKING KNEW I-

"Involves Kaiju." Eugene bit at Tyndamere. By now, all attention was focused on the genius in front of them.

"Many of you know of our recent trips down in the Atlantic. All of our trips have turned up negative of a Kaiju breach, thankfully, all of our trips until now. My brother and I have discovered something that could possibly win us a chance to end this war." He paused. Ezreal giving him a knowing and annoyed look, he was pausing for effect.

"Well, what is it!?" Vi burst out, speaking what everybody was thinking,

"We have found….Three, mature, Kaiju eggs."

Everything went silent, like a calm before the storm.


End file.
